Operation: TRAP: Totally Really Awful Place
by Lil Cosmo
Summary: Numbuh 4 is framed for something he didn't do and he's kicked out of the Kid's Next Door. Bad Summary, I know. Rating for suicide. Chapter 3 up
1. Trapped in yourself

**AN: Alright, this is my FAVORITE song. It describes my life, and I think kinda Wally's life too. Name the song and win Cough. I'll write a second chapter if y'all want, but it's a one shotter (Unless advised by the voices in my head otherwise). Some lyrics are changed so it'll fit better.**

_Never win first place, I don't support the team_

_I can't take direction, and my socks are never_

_Clean_

I'm not exactly what you'd call a 'team player'. Ha, who am I kidding? I'm not even a player, of any kind! I'm not a helpful member of my family, I don't play any sports at school (not that I go to school that much.) And I'm not even a member of the Kids Next Door anymore.

Life is good, ain't it?

_my parents hate me_

_I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'_

_Right_

I got kick out of the KND for something I didn't do. Yup, a setup. Something about 'Aid to the enemy'. Whatever. Me, help an enemy? Ha! I can barely help myself, let alone anyone else.

Now I'm alone.

With my dad who thinks of me as the 'walking punching bag', unless he's too drunk to move.

With out any of my 'friends' because they think I'm a traitor.

The only person I have is myself.

Whoop Dee do.

I mean, it would be ok if my worst enemy was someone outside of me, if ya know what I mean. I don't think when I fight. I just do. It's the only thing I can do.

But how can you beat the enemy if YOU are the enemy?

_Everyday I fight a war against the mirror_

_I can't take the person starin' back at me_

Sure, my dad is abusive and all. But he can't hurt me as bad as I hurt myself, right?

You think its possible to get a restraining order against yourself?

_I'm a hazard to myself_

__

_Don't let me get me_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_Its bad when you annoy yourself_

_So irritating_

_Don't wanna be my friend no more_

_I wanna be somebody else_

No, don't worry. I'm not suicidal. Well, not anymore. Dying doesn't solve nothing. I don't wanna die. I just don't wanna be trapped in ME anymore, if ya get what I'm saying.

You'd think that with all those plastic surgery shows they have, they'd have one about changing into someone else.

_Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe_

_somethin_

_A day in the life of someone else?_

_Cuz I'm a hazard to myself_

_Don't let me get me_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_Its bad when you annoy yourself_

_So irritating_

_Don't wanna be my friend no more_

_I wanna be somebody else_

__

_Don't let me get me_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_Its bad when you annoy yourself_

_So irritating_

_Don't wanna be my friend no more_

_I wanna be somebody else_

__

_Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe_

_somethin_

_A day in the life of someone else?_

_Don't let me get me_

__

_Don't let me get me_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_Its bad when you annoy yourself_

_So irritating_

_Don't wanna be my friend no more_

_I wanna be somebody else_

**AN: Well, how'd ya like it? Huh? Huh? If y'all liked it and want more, let me know. I'll add another chapter.**


	2. By Myself

_AN: y'all requested it, so here's chapter two!_

_PS: The song was PINK: Don't let me get me._

_Pps: Another good song in this chapter. Linkin Park: By Myself_

I don't feel like me anymore. The Kids Next Door was my life! It was the thing that kept me going. I had a life then! How would you feel if everything you lived for was ripped from beneath your feet like a rug, making you fall flat on your face?

What do I do now? My friends won't talk to me. They're afraid I'll give vital information to enemies. I can see the disappointment, anger, and fear in their eyes, especially Kuki's. Oh god, I miss her more than anything. She was my best friend. I trusted her. Now look. I'm alone with my worst enemy again, just like before the Kids Next Door.

_What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride / from these bad dreams  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I / sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I / try to catch them red - handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
Because I can't hold on / when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily façade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again _

I guess I could just ignore them ignoring me, but then I'll only have the thoughts in my head to talk to, which is just stupid. Would you want to talk to someone that was constantly telling you that you were worse than the gum on the bottom of someone's shoes and should just die to do the world a favor? I didn't think so.

Well, the voice isn't so bad. The only reason I don't pull the trigger this minute is to spite it.

_by myself myself  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself  
  
myself  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself  
_

When you can't trust yourself, you can't trust anyone, can you?

_I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in_  
  
_If I  
Turn my back I'm defenseless  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on / then they'll   
Take from me 'till everything is gone  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
  
by myself  
myself  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself  
myself   
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself  
  
I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in_

I'm a failure to myself, to the Kids Next Door, to my dad, to the world.

_  
How do you think / I've lost so much  
I'm so afraid / I'm out of touch  
How do you expect / I will know what to do  
When all I know / Is what you tell me to  
Don't you (know)  
I can't tell you how to make it (go)  
No matter what I do, how hard I (try)  
I can't seem to convince myself (why)  
I'm stuck on the outside  
_

I'm trapped on the outside, looking in and no one will help me.

I can't help myself.

_  
  
I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in  
  
I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking..._

Maybe I should just die. That way, I can defeat my enemy and end the pain. Kill two birds with one stone.


	3. holding my last breath

**AN: OMG! OMG! Thank you so much, Sean! Wow, you totally inspired me. I owe you big time. Okay, its different than what you told me to do, but you still gave me the idea. I hope the song fits the fic. Oh and if this seems way too much like my fic SAD, well, its different okay? Okay.**

Numbuh 3's POV:

The others left the mansion after our defeat in the mission. For some reason, I stayed behind. His deep voice echoed through the house. I'll never forget that sound. It pierced me down to my core.

"Stupid Kids Next Door are so gullible, aren't they children?" Father laughed.

"Yes Father," They agreed.

"Do they honestly believe that runt could re-steal that code module and bring it back to us? If they do, then they're truly dumber than I give them credit for." Father continued, "It was incredibly easy to convince the boy's counterpart to shave off that goatee and steal the module for us. And it was even easier to dispose of the boy once we were done with him, wasn't it?"

"Yes father."

I gasped. I should've known. Of course Wally hadn't turned his back on us. How could we've thought such a thing?

'I've got to tell the others,' I thought before stopping myself. 'No, I have to get to him first. What if he does something to hurt himself?'

Without thinking, I came out of hiding and ran out the front door. I knew time was running out. Mind you, I didn't know how I knew, but I knew. I pounded on the front door of his house but there was no answer. The door was locked.

"The window," I said to myself and opened the first window I could find. Coincidentally, it was a window into Wally's bedroom.

I saw the huddled form of his body on the bed. I didn't waste any time in rushing to his side. "Numbuh 4," I nudged him slightly and screamed at the sight of the blood oozing from his wrist.

Numbuh 4's POV

I couldn't believe she was here in my room. Now of all times.

She grabbed my wrist as if her grip could stop the blood. Her eyes met mine and I knew she knew I was innocent.

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you _

_And I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

I wanted to tell her everything right then, but I couldn't. I was too weak to move, too weak to speak.

Tears were falling down her face. I wasn't just killing myself, I knew. I was killing her innocence.

'She did this to you, remember? Her and the rest of her friends,' I reminded myself.

But right then I didn't care. I knew I was going to die, and I was ready for it. But I had to hold out. I had to find a way to tell her how I felt.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

Her arms are wrapped around me and even though I'm dying, I've never felt more alive.

I muster the last of my strength. I have to tell her now. "I love you," I gasp.

For a moment I don't think she heard me because she's staring at the ceiling. Drops of moisture hit my face.

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "I love you too." She's choking on her words.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

She shuts her eyes to leave the nightmare. I can tell by the look on her face she doesn't believe this is real.

Everything's blacking out.

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me calling me as you fade to black_

"Wally, NO!" She screams. "Wake up!" She's shaking my increasingly limp body.

I never though ending the pain could hurt so much.

**AN: The end. How depressing. I never thought it would turn out this way. Poor Wally.**

**If you didn't like this, well, I don't know what to tell you. I'm not sure if the song fit the fic so well. Oh and if you must have one more chapter (an epilogue) I can add it because I already have a song picked out.**

**Later babes.**


End file.
